


Drunk Castiel is a Fun Castiel

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk! Cas, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds out about Castiel and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Castiel is a Fun Castiel

Under the full moon, the flashing neon lights to the gay bar shone brightly. Charlie fixed her red bangs back into a neat formation and laid her eyes upon the bar.

Open, one of the signs flashed in a bright green. She sighed, gathered up her confidence and walked into the bar. 

When she entered the bar, she saw both female and males, it was an all gender gay bar, something she hadn’t know. She ordered a beer and sat down at a table, looking around the crowded bar. It was the only gay bar in a 50-mile radius, and it just happened to be a bar she was going to meet a new girl at. She started looking at her selections, blondes, brunettes, and even a few redheads like her. There was even one albino swaying her hips to the beat of the music on the dance floor. But when a blonde female joined her, Charlie eliminated her as a choice. Charlie then noticed a brunette wearing skimpy clothes, dancing alone in the corner of the room. She started making her way to her when she noticed something. Two familiar looking males at the bar, one appearing to be drunk and the other one with an agitated, but goofy looking expression on his face. They both had square, strong jaws and vibrant eyes, one with emerald and one with sapphire. One wore a leather jacket and one wore an overcoat.

“How the hell are you hammered, dude? You’ve had two beers!” she heard one of them joke.

“Dean, I think I made a mistake,” she heard the other one say in a deep, gravelly voice.

“You think?” Dean chuckled, taking out a napkin and wiping the angel’s face of the beer that had spilled out of his mouth. “No more for you until you know how to drink alcohol.”

It was Dean and Castiel, acting all gay for each other. She started walking to them, a smile spreading on her face. “I knew it!” she yelled as Dean started kissing Cas. Dean jumped back in surprise, while Cas just stared at her.

“Charlie?” Cas asked, cocking his head. She smiled and nodded, pulling a chair up to their table and resting her head on her hands.

“So, how are you two doing?” she asked, teasing them. Cas continued to stare at her, while Dean started blushing.

“Fine, thanks, Charlie,” Dean responded, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly. Cas looked back at Dean with a sloppy smile on his face.

“Deaaan, pay attention to me,” Cas whined in a slurred voice, running his fingers up the other males legs. Dean slapped his hand and Charlie started laughing, flinging herself back and holding her stomach.

“But Deaaaaaaaaan.”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean hissed, the blush on his cheeks becoming more noticeable.

“Come on, Dean, Cas wants your attention,” Charlie joked through deep breaths.

“He’s drunk, ignore him,” Dean said with annoyance in his voice.

“I’m not drunk, Dean, I’m aroused,” Cas started, stealing Dean’s beer and starting to chug it down before Dean was able to pull it away from Cas. Cas let out a loud burp.

“Dean that hurt. Why did that hurt?” Cas asked.

“Stop drinking, Cas,” Dean told him. Charlie burst out laughing again. Cas started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, trying to pull him in for a kiss.

“You guys are such a good couple,” she teased when suddenly the brunette girl she was looking at earlier passed by her and caught her eye. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“She’s cute,” he said, pushing Cas off him again. “You should go talk to her,” he suggested, staring at Charlie now, who gave him a questioning look. She winked at him then got up and left the two males.

The rest of the night went well, and when she next confronted Cas and Dean in the morning at the bunker, Cas was complaining about a headache. Dean took him to his room, muttering something to Cas. She was looking for Sam, and she spotted him at the table reading a book. She jogged over to him, pulling out a chair and plopping down next to him.

“So, Sam, do you know?” she said, resting her head on her hands, her hair falling around her.

“Know what?” he asked, looking up from his book.

“About Dean and Cas.” Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, tell me you can’t figure out what I mean by that.”

“Wait, you me-” He cut himself off when he saw Charlie nod at him, smiling. “It took them long enough!” he shouted, excited. “Seriously! Ever since they met you could tell they wanted each other!”

“When did they meet?”

“2008.” Charlie’s mouthed an ‘O’ in response, Sam nodding. They heard a crashing sound.

“Goddammit, Cas!” they heard coming from Dean’s room. They both burst out in laughter.

“He came home drunk last night,” Sam started after calming down. “It was hilarious. He couldn’t even stand up.”

“That’s where I saw them, at a bar. Cas was trying so hard to get Dean into bed,” Charlie laughed out.

“I’m just happy they’re together now and not just staring hopelessly into each other’s eyes,” Sam said. Charlie’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to find she had a text. She read it and shoved her phone back into her packet, grabbing her purse.

“Hey, I gotta go. I have a date,” she stated, sliding out of the chair. She waved to Sam and left the bunker quietly, a smile spread on her face. Dean and Castiel were such a cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s really short and stupid. Especially the ending, but I’m awful at endings, sorry.
> 
> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
